


Summer Holidays

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: Summer was the best part of the year.
Series: January Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930





	Summer Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'summer'

Summer was the best part of the year.

In the summer, there was no school, no homework. No reason to go back home, except for meals. Nothing to interrupt the weeks of freedom that felt like they’d last forever.

And maybe they didn’t, but that didn’t mean the Them didn’t make good use of them. The newsagents could be relied upon to have ice cream, and thus armed against hunger, there were games to invent, bikes to ride, fights with Greasy Johnson and his gang to be had.

Summer didn’t last forever, after all. You had to make it count.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
